


Jealousy in Technicolor

by yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves/pseuds/yellowsubmarinebeneaththewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is fed up with Miles constantly flirting with interviewers all the time, so he decides to see how jealousy would suit Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at doing a multi chapter fic.

It was about 3 AM in Los Angeles and Alex Turner was still awake. He was smoking on the balcony. It was quite warm, even at 3 AM, but then again it was summer. After flicking his cigarette into the streets below, he went back to bed. Not to sleep of course, bloody insomnia.  
He was lying in bed, reading some concert reviews on his laptop. Not reviews of his own concerts, he never did that. Just of some of the bands he liked. And perhaps to spy on Miles a little bit. He knew Miles had played on Rock Werchter today, a festival Arctic Monkeys would be headlining tomorrow evening. The flight was early in the morning so Alex had figured that by the time he would be asleep he’d have to get up again so why bother?  
Apparently the crowd had loved Miles, even the reporters were positive about the performance. Then Al spotted an interview which had been taken before he had to go on. He clicked on it and sat up a little. The rather handsome interviewer started off by saying how much he’d missed Miles since last year and then proceeded to compliment his outfit and style in general. Alex crossed his eyebrows at that. Miles jumped on the opportunity to talk about his fancy suits. That went on for a while, after which the interviewer made a joke about some picture Miles posted on instagram, or one of those other things Al never went on, and Miles just doubled over from laughter.  
Alex was positively pissed by the time he himself was brought up. Always being asked about the last shadow puppets and if they’re making another album anytime soon. You’d think they’d give it a rest by now but oh no, without fail they managed to ask it every fucking time. Miles quickly brushed the question of, like he always did.  
The interview came to an end but right as Miles started to walk away the interviewer made an alarmed sound and turned to look at Miles with an even alarmed look on his face. Surely Alex hadn’t seen what he thought he’d just seen. He replayed the interview and looked closely. Miles had slapped the interviewer’s ass alright.  
Now Alex was just plainly angry. Or perhaps jealous. No he was just angry. Why, he didn’t quite know.  
He yawned as he was thinking of ways to get him back but before he dozed off there was a knock at the door. “Uh jeah?” Alex said groggily. Jamie came in and asked “You up already?” “More like I haven’t slept at all.” Alex said half smiling, seeing it was Cookie. “You can sleep on the way there, can’t have you falling asleep on stage eh.” Jamie said. “No, best not do that.” Al replied. “Did you pack yet?” Jamie asked, looking around for a suitcase. “Yeah yeah, I’ll be down in a minute don’t worry.” Al said, rolling out of bed.  
Jamie thought Alex looked a bit out of it, that could be the lack of sleep of course but he really was looking forwards to playing this gig. He guessed that was because he’d see Miles again, it’s been awhile since they’ve seen him. “Alright then.” Jamie said, not poking the issue and leaving Alex to pack his things.  
As Al was stuffing his clothes in his suitcase he thought it would be better to not provoke anything. He of all people should know that Miles loves flirting with literally everyone. Looking back on it, he thought it was rather silly that he got so upset over it. He shook his head as if to shrug it off and wheeled his suitcase out the door.  
“Hey fellas” Alex greeted the group that waited for him in the lobby. “Didn’t get yer beauty sleep then?” Matt asked. “Is it that obvious?” Al asked, checking a nearby mirror to see if he got black circles under his eyes or something. “No worse than usual. Cookie told us you didn’t get a wink of sleep last night.” Matt explained. “Oh that, don’t fret, I’ll sleep on the plane.” Alex said. “Alright, no special reason for the all-nighter then?” Matt asked. “Nope, just didn’t feel sleeping.” Alex said, wondering why Matt thought something was up.  
“Anyways, don’t we have a plane to catch or something?” He asked, checking his watch though he didn’t know when the flight was scheduled. “We’re the Arctic Monkeys, I’m sure they’ll wait. But you do have a point, let’s go.” Matt said and the lads made their way outside. Their manager hailed a cab and off they went.  
On the way there Alex was thinking of Miles. It’d been such a long time since they’ve seen each other. They texted each other every now and then but it’s just not the same. Especially when you’re on the other side of the planet most if the time. There would be an after party and he’d sure run into him there. Alex had missed Miles, ever since the last shadow puppets project, they had grown closer to each other. They didn’t think that could even happen since they were already that close but their bond had become stronger. Alex smiled at the thought of being reunited with his friend.  
“What are you smiling about?” Jamie asked all of a sudden. Alex snapped out of his train of thoughts and said “Huh? Oh, nothing really.” “Well thinking about nothing usually doesn’t make me smile.” Jamie said. Alex hadn’t noticed he had been smiling. “Just thinking about the gig tonight.” Alex explained himself. “I’m looking forwards to it too, it’ll be nice to see some of our friends again won’t it?” Jamie asked. “Yeah.” Alex agreed, then abandoned conversation and stared out the car window.  
They boarded the plane without any problem and Alex sat back and made himself comfortable for his few hours of sleep. “I’ll wake you up when we get there, you just rest yer pretty little head.” Matt said, who sat next to him.  
Alex didn’t reply, he just closed his eyes and was asleep before the plane was in the sky.  
Alex was dreaming. About a room filled with people. Lots of laughing people and he was laughing too. Miles as well, they were having such fun. They sat back with a couple of drinks in another room with dimmed lights. Alex was still laughing at everything Miles said, he was being playful again. The usual, sitting just a tad bit too close, eyes locked or if not looking at his eyes, he was watching his lips form words. Then Miles closed the distance between them and they were kissing. Alex didn’t protest, why would he, it was the most normal thing in the world to him. They parted again and they both smiled. They kept chatting about everything and nothing. As normal as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is fed up with Miles constantly flirting with interviewers all the time, so he decides to see how jealousy would suit Miles.

“Hey Al, wake up, we’ve landed.” Matt poked his shoulder, waking him up. “Huh what?” Alex asked as he opened his eyes slightly, not really wanting to leave the dream world just yet. “We’re there.” Matt repeated. Alex sat up a bit and looked out the small window, they had indeed landed. He straightened his back and only then it hit him what he just dreamt about. He frowned to himself, why would he dream about kissing Miles? He couldn’t remember much but it seemed like he dreamt about being together with Miles. That’s weird..  
Another cab was waiting in front of the airport for them and off they went. Alex was lost in thought again. The others were talking about the party tonight so they didn’t notice. What got over him lately, first the outburst of jealousy, then the weird dream. Alex couldn’t wrap his head around it. Miles was just a friend, his best friend and nothing more. Right?  
Nick poked his side “Al, snap out of it mate, we’re there.” The car had stopped in front of the hotel they would be staying in for the next couple days. They got their suitcases out the back and checked in. The rest of the band was about to head for their rooms and waited for Alex to follow. Just then Alex’s phone vibrated. It was a text from Miles. “I’ll come later, you guys go ahead.”  
Did you arrive yet? Where are you staying?  
As Alex was reading the text he bumped into someone which made him drop his phone. “Oh I’m so sorry!” the other person quickly apologized.  
\---  
Miles woke up with a content smile on his face. The performance had gone great yesterday. He really, really loved touring. He smiled even brighter when he remembered he’d see Alex tonight. He had missed his best friend, that was the only downside of touring, missing your loved ones.  
He jumped out of bed, looking for one of his cheetah print shirts, just to impress Al. He looked in the bathroom mirror as a last check and brushed his cheek with his hand, the sideburns were coming along quite nicely and he liked the rough look it gave him.  
He was looking forwards to the party later that day. But he figured that was still too long and started texting Alex as he walked out the door and went down the elevator. He really wanted to see him.  
He checked his phone to see if Alex had replied already, having no patience whatsoever. And as he did, he bumped into someone. He heard something drop and quickly apologized “Oh I’m so sorry!”  
He bent down to pick up the phone which luckily wasn’t broken. He couldn’t help but notice the text that was on the screen, which was exactly what he had just sent Alex. “Miles!” The man in question said happily and slightly bewildered. “Alex!” Miles said just as surprised and gave the tiny guy a big hug.  
“Fancy running into you.” Alex said as he pulled away from the hug. “Yeah what are the odds eh? Let’s go up to your room, we have some catching up to do.” Miles said as he grabbed Al’s room keys. Al shrugged and followed Miles.  
Al dumped his suitcase on the bed and sat next to it. “So how was the flight?” Miles asked as he opened the curtains.  
That made Alex think about his dream again, which caused him to blush. Miles didn’t notice luckily, he was staring out the window. “Good I guess, I slept through the whole thing.” He replied.  
“Couldn’t sleep the night before then?” Miles asked, sitting next to Alex on the bed. Now Alex thought about the outburst of jealousy he had when he saw that interview. “No I didn’t.” Al stated. “Did you had a good time?” He asked Miles.  
“Yeah I’ve enjoyed meself.” Miles said “I bet you did..” Alex said under his breath. “What was that?” Miles asked, leaner closer to Al so he could hear him better. “Nothing.” Alex replied and stood up quickly, trying to get some distance between Miles and himself.  
“Well then.” Miles said as he too stood up. “How do you feel about the gig tonight? Would you mind if a friend joined you on stage?”  
Normally Alex would jump at the idea, but not right now. Right now he was trying to figure out what his thoughts on Miles were. They were the best of friends, right? Alex had always said that to himself, even when personal space was intruded, which didn’t exactly exist between them. He never even doubted it when they were drunk and playful flirting with each other. He looked at Miles as if the answer to his unasked questions would be written on his face. The only thing he saw was a beautiful boy standing next to him. Alex smiled softly.  
“Have I got something on my face?” Miles asked, snapping Alex out it. “Huh? No, why’d you think that?” Alex asked confused. “Never mind.” Miles dropped the subject. “Anyway, did you hear what I said? If you don’t want me to go on with you, just say so.” His tone betrayed that he was a little pissed.  
To be fair, Alex didn’t think it was a good idea to perform with Miles, not right now. “Perhaps not tonight mate, if you don’t mind.” Alex said.  
“Yeah sure why would you want to do that ey.” Miles was angry, he hadn’t seen Alex in ages and this was what he got? Miles could’ve said much more insulting things but even as he was angry he didn’t really want to hurt Alex. Without saying another word, Miles left.  
He sensed something was the matter with his friend. He thought that Alex could surely tell him what was up. Miles thought they were closer than that.   
Alex let out an annoyed noise and let himself fall on the bed. He fucked up. He hated it when Miles was angry at him. He needed to get his thoughts together before he talked to Miles again. He stared at the ceiling and thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles was moping as he walked back to his own room. Why was Alex being so distant? Miles was concerned but since he was still supposed to be angry he decided that Alex should come to him first. He wasn’t going to run after Alex like some fangirl.  
Just before Miles opened the door, he had an idea. He took his phone out and texted Matt.  
Hey, what room number are you in, room service is on its way.  
He quickly got a text back with the number 854 in it. Just next door to Al, he should’ve known. He hoped he wouldn’t run into Alex just yet.  
He knocked on the door and Matt let him in, exchanging a quick hug. “Do you call this room service? I was hoping you’d bring a drink or something.” Matt joked which made Miles laugh. “I’ll make up for it, don’t worry.”  
“So what are you doing here? Don’t get me wrong, I’ve missed ya mate but what is it that couldn’t wait until the after party?” Matt asked, looking for some drink in the hotel fridge. He kind of expected what the answer would be.  
“It’s Al.” Miles said and Matt smirked. “Is it me or is he being somewhat distant lately?” Matt gave Miles a drink and settled down with his own little bottle. “Not that I’ve noticed, he’s been dreaming more than usual though, but it’s not like that’s anything new for him.” Matt said to which Miles responded “Oh.”  
“Did something happen between the two of you or anything?” Matt asked curiously. Miles fumbled with his drink as he said “Well yeah I think we had a fight.” “A fight? You two?” Matt asked, slightly bewildered. They barely ever had arguments, let alone fights.   
“It was about something silly actually and I think I might’ve overreacted..” Miles said, keeping his eyes on his drink. “Go on.” Matt encouraged. “I asked if he’d like me to join you guys on stage tonight you know, since it’s been so long since we performed together. And he didn’t reply so I asked if he heard me at all, and then he said ‘perhaps not tonight’ and I got a little angry and then I left.” He blurted out.  
Matt nodded while listening to Miles talk. “Well it does sound like you did overreact just a little but it’s also very unlike Alex to turn down an opportunity to perform with you. Perhaps something is up after all.” Matt concluded.  
“My thoughts exactly. But I thought that if he had something on his chest he could surely tell me, apparently I was wrong though.” Miles said. “If you want I could try and find out what’s bothering him.” Matt suggested. “Really? Wouldn’t that be weird?” Miles asked. “Nahh mate, just don’t fancy you guys fighting.” Matt said.  
“Thanks again.” Miles said as he was leaving. “No worries, I’ll report back to you at the after party.” Matt said with a wink. Miles smiled in return and left.  
“Well then.” Matt said to himself as he downed the last of his drink. “Time to get Alex wasted.” Because if he wasn’t willing to talk to Miles, he certainly wasn’t gonna talk about it to him. Not while he was sober that is.  
Alex was lying face down on his bed when the knock on his door came. “What?” He said, his voice being muffled by the pillows. Matt opened the door anyway. “Uh, Alex?” Matt asked since he hadn’t lifted his head from the pillow even as he walked in. “Yes Matt, what is it?” He said, turning his head so he could see Matt.  
“Okay this won’t do, you’re coming with me right now.” Matt said, starting to shove Al out of bed. “I don’t want to..” Alex protested childishly. “Oh but you do.” Matt reassured him as he grabbed Al’s coat and practically pushed him out the door.  
Not much later they were slumped over some bar in a cafe nearby.  
“Ready to tell me what’s going on?” Matt asked, both fairly drunk already. “Not yet.” Alex said, signalling the bartender that they wanted another drink. He downed it as soon as the man placed it before him. Matt just sipped from his, he needed to remember the conversation they still had to have.  
“Right.” Alex began, fully facing Matt, still trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. “It’s Miles. I think we had some sort of a fight or an argument earlier.” Matt nodded. “So I’ve heard.” Alex looked slightly surprised. “You did?” “Well yeah Miles is worried and so am I.” Matt said and ordered another drink for his friend, he had a feeling it’d be harder than he thought to get it out of him.  
“I just should’ve said yes, you know... You know how much I love.. performing with Mi. It’s just these stupid thoughts lately.” Alex slurred. “What thoughts?” Matt asked. “I haven’t quite figured them out myself. Like the night before we had our flight, when I couldn’t sleep and all?” Matt nodded. “Well I was like watching this interview of Miles and he was flirting.. again.. and I got like REALLY jealous. Can you believe that?” Alex asked with a drunken smile. Matt didn’t reply which urged Alex to keep talking. “And then during the flight, I had this dream you know. Of me and Miles and suddenly we were kissing and stuff. Like how weird is that?” Alex asked again, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.  
God, Alex was thick, Matt thought. Those two needed their heads smashed together, honestly. Matt just patted his shoulder as Alex was now lying on the bar, not really knowing how to comfort him.  
Matt looked at his phone and found out they were needed elsewhere. They had to do an interview before the show and the appointment was in less than half an hour. “Come on mate, on your feet.” Matt said, helping Alex to stand up.  
Alex was still drunk as they walked into the tent where the interview was to be taken. Matt hoped no one would notice since everyone already thought that Alex was permanently drunk.  
It started off quite well, perhaps Alex was being a bit too friendly with the interview guy but Matt guessed that couldn’t hurt. Just as they were wrapping the interview up the interviewer said “Maybe you can promise to come back to Belgium again and if  
that happens we'll see each other again.” “I'll be looking forward to it.” Alex said with a smile. “Really? Or is that something you say to everybody?” The interviewer asked. “No, just you baby.” Alex finished.  
That was the end of the interview, after friendly shaking hands, they left. “What was that about?” Matt asked. “What was what about?” Alex didn’t understand what he had done wrong. Matt shook his head, Alex was drunk, he could hardly be blamed. “Come on you need to sober up before we go on stage.” Matt said, dragging Alex to somewhere backstage.  
Jamie lightly slapped Alex in his face, asking “Your head clearing up already?” “Yeah yeah, stop it.” He said, trying to get Jamie’s hands away from his face. “What were you guys thinking getting drunk before the gig? Afterwards yeah, no problem, but come on.” Nick scolded. “Stop complaining guys, I’m fine. Now are we gonna do this?” Alex asked, stroking his hair into perfection. The guys nodded and they went on to be greeted by loads of screaming fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interview actually happened, I quoted exactly what they said. The video of it has been removed however so you’ll just have to believe me. Also, I don’t believe Alex was drunk when the interview was taken. If someone finds a clip or an audio file of it, which I’m pretty sure exists somwhere, please send me a link. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles was hanging round backstage, talking to Jay and some friends of his. There were some screens placed backstage so the groups could follow the other performances live without having to go in the crowd. Miles suddenly heard the Arctic Monkeys being mentioned and turned to look at the screen. They were casually strolling up to take their places on stage.   
Normally Miles would now rush to the side of the stage to follow the performance and then join them at the end. Not tonight. Still, he sat down and followed the performance on the screen.  
The broadcast of the performance was stopped for a minute to show some commercials and then announced an interview. Miles stayed seated and watched.  
Standard interview, nothing special about it, though Miles did think Alex had more trouble slurring out his words than usual. He just hoped it would end soon so he could follow the gig again.  
The ending came soon enough with Alex saying “No, just you baby.” Miles crossed his eyebrows and wondered what all that was about. He also got a slight blush on his cheeks. Bloody heck, Miles realised, he was jealous. He stood up and walked of angrily, not even bothering with the rest of the performance.  
Miles knew he was angry at himself for being jealous over some random guy but he figured it would be easier being angry at Alex. So that’s what he convinced himself he was.  
Fuck, he needed a drink.  
\---  
They gave a little wave to the crowd as they strode of the stage. All sweating terribly, they retreated to the backstage rooms. After having a shower they were all lovely clean and fresh again. “So you gonna talk to Miles then?” Matt asked, still drying his hair.  
“Talk about what..” Alex asked, knowing it would deserve an eye roll from Matt. “Come on you guys have to talk, even if it’s just so I know you aren’t fighting anymore.” “Ow alright, I’ll go and look for him, just stop complaining will you.” Alex gave in.  
There were already lots of people at the after party when Alex arrived. He tried to find Miles but was constantly stopped by people telling him what a great performance it was and so on. It took him ages before he finally found Mi sitting at the bar, drink in hand.  
Miles downed his drink just when Alex sat next to him. “Hi.” Alex greeted Miles shyly. The drinks made Miles slightly forget about his anger so he greeted him cheerfully, too cheerfully actually. “Well, look who it is.” Miles had a drunk smile on his face. “Listen, about earlier..” Alex started but was cut off by Miles saying “Don’t you worry ‘bout that, it wasn’t a big deal.” “Really?” Alex asked, wondering exactly how much Miles had had to drink, he could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
“Sure, cheer up mate, we’re at a party after all. Have a drink.” Miles said, ordering a drink for the both of them. “Sure but I don’t plan on getting drunk, one time a day is enough.” Alex said, sipping from his beer.  
Miles looked at him questioningly. “Matt and I went drinking before the gig, not his best idea ever but also not his worst I guess. I sobered up before the show but I think I did an interview when I was still pissed, don’t remember half of it though.” Alex explained.  
“You mean the one where ya called the interviewer baby?” Miles asked. His anger came back and the amount of alcohol he had been drinking wasn’t helping that fact at all. “I did?” Alex asked, vaguely remembering Matt making a comment about that afterwards. “Good god Turner you can’t even remember who you’re flirting with.” Miles rolled his eyes as he said it.  
Alex raised his eyebrows, who was he to talk about flirting too much? “Look how’s talking. You ain’t the one to be complaining about me, you flirt with literally everyone, it’s sickening.” Alex spit out. Miles’ eyes grew wide. “Did you just call me sickening?” He hissed. “So what if I did?” Alex threw back.  
“Screw you mate, if I’m so sickening why don’t you just fuck off then?” Miles nearly yelled. “Oh I will, don’t you worry.” Alex said and stormed out.   
“Well shit.” Miles said to himself and drank some more.  
Alex bumped into Matt along the way out. “Whoa there, calm down. What got you so eager to leave?” Matt asked, wondering why Al was in such a rush. “You ask Miles, bloody bastard that he is.” Alex said, explaining no further. He just kept walking towards the exit.  
What did those two morons do this time, Matt thought. But then he remembered that he said to Miles that he would tell him what was on Al’s mind. Oh fuck, he was probably at blame for this. He frantically looked for Miles and hoped he could set things right before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt quickly spotted Miles at the bar, downing a pint and ordering the next one. Matt took it away from him before he could drink it. “Are you trying to get pissed or what?” Matt asked. “Yeah actually, I am. Just found out Alex bloody hates me.” Miles said grumpily. He couldn’t be more wrong.  
“What on earth makes you think that?” Matt asked, that was by far the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. “He thinks I’m fucking sickening.” Miles said. “What made him say that?” Matt asked, still confused as fuck. Miles repeated what was said earlier.  
Matt had to refrain himself from laughing out loud. How blind can you be? Miles looked angrily at Matt “I’m happy it’s amusing to someone.” “No, you don’t get it!” Matt said. “Apparently I don’t, no.” Mimes retorted.  
“Miles, Alex told me why he’s been out of sorts. And it’s definably not because he hates you, believe me.” Matt assured him. “Then please, enlighten me.” Miles said, still very sceptical. “I think the reason to why Alex suddenly got so angry at you is because he’s jealous. Jealous of the people you’re flirting with.” Matt said.  
Miles’ eyes grew big. It was like someone had dropped a water bucket over his head. He sobered up immediately and vaguely listened to Matt who kept on talking.  
“That’s why he’s been so distant, I reckon. He was trying to figure out his feelings. I’m not even sure he actually has them figured out yet. He told me when he was drunk and in that same drunken slur he flirted with that guy, I think his subconscious was trying to get back at you somehow. He’s not angry at you, not really.” Matt said.  
Miles stayed silent for some time. Alex, jealous? He stood up and quickly put on his jacket. “Mi?” Matt asked. “I need to talk to Al.” He said before he rushed of.  
Matt was left at the bar, he really hoped things would work out.  
\---  
Miles rushed to the hotel, he hoped he would find Alex in his hotel room. When he reached the correct room he didn’t knock immediately. He breathed in, breathed out and gently knocked on the door. “Go away Matt!” He heard Alex yelling from within the room.  
Miles tried the door and luckily for him it wasn’t locked. “I said piss off!” Alex yelled again when he heard the door close, only realizing it wasn’t Matt when he rose from the floor next to his bed where he had been sitting. For a moment Alex’s anger faded from his face during which both men were awfully quiet. Seconds later however the anger reappeared even stronger as he yelled “What the bleeding fuck are you doing here?”  
Miles still didn’t say a word as he came closer Alex slowly. Although Alex was trying to look intimidating Miles could see from the red circles under his eyes that he had been crying. Miles felt like crying himself when he saw that. He reached for Al’s face as if to wipe away the tears that weren’t there anymore.  
Alex took a step back however “What’re you doing? Get out!” “Oh Al..” Miles said in a pleading tone. He felt horrible, he’d made Alex cry. The only thing he wanted to do was make him feel better. “What??!” Alex asked, not getting why Miles wasn’t yelling back at him.  
Miles took a step closer again, now face to face with Alex who was still looking very angry. No, angry wasn’t the right word. Hurt, he looked hurt. Miles couldn’t bare the sight. So he closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed Alex.  
Al’s eyes grew big in shock. When Miles parted their lips he was at lost for words. Miles was still holding Al’s face in his hands and for a moment they just looked at each other. Alex didn’t know what to think.  
“I’m sorry.” Miles broke the silence. Alex nearly felt his heart break, he thought Miles was talking about the kiss. It must’ve showed on his face cause Miles quickly continued by saying “I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”  
“You shouldn’t be apologizing I was the one who called you names, I’m sorry.” Alex said, grinning stupidly. The little smile made Miles smile too. Alex looked down from Mi’s eyes to his lips and back up again, as if asking permission. And who could say no to those adorable doe eyes.  
Alex carefully brought their lips together again. It was a sugar sweet kiss, one that neither had had for quite some time. Lovely and innocent, full with unspoken words and more apologies.  
When they parted again Alex had a blush on his face which made Miles giggle “Are blushing?” “No I’m not.” He playfully hit his arm. They sat next to each other on the bed. “Why did you.. Why did you kiss me Miles?” Alex asked. “I thought it was the only way I could tell you.” Miles said.  
“Tell me what?” Alex asked. “First of all ‘I’m sorry’ and mostly so I could tell you that..” Miles stopped talking, he couldn’t find the right words.  
“Do you remember much of what you did or said in your drunkenness earlier?” He asked instead. Alex looked at his shoes “Not really, I remember talking to Matt about.. Oh.” Alex suddenly recalled what he had shared with Matt. “He told you didn’t he?” “Yeah.” Miles said.  
“You must think I’m such an idiot right now. Who goes and get jealous over some random person.” Alex said. And Miles thought he himself was thick. “Love, remember when I was down at the bar, drunk as fuck? I had gotten drunk right after I saw that interview of yours, know why? I was jealous of the guy you called baby. And somehow my confusedness turned into anger which I directed at you.” Miles explained as he searched for Al’s eyes.  
“Really?” Alex asked, finally looking up. “Yeah and when Matt told me that was why you were being so distant I understood how you felt. I’m so sorry I made you cry, please don’t ever cry over me again.” Miles said as he began covering Alex’ face in kissed.  
Alex giggled and tried to push Miles of him. “Will you stop it already?” He laughed. “Never.” Miles said and continued to attack Alex with kisses.  
Alex stopped trying to fight Miles and cupped his face to give him a proper kiss. Alex’ head was spinning, he couldn’t believe he was kissing Miles, and a bloody good kisser he was too.  
Miles got a bit bolder and licked Al’s lower lip which made Alex open his mouth for him. As Mi was exploring his mouth they lied down on the bed, Miles lying on Al.  
After the initial shock of kissing Miles blew over, Alex also got a bit bolder. He bit Miles’ lip and then invaded his mouth, nearly showing his tongue in the other boy’s throat, which caused Miles to moan rather obscenely.  
Alex grinned through the kiss, he quite enjoyed making Miles moan. “Do you know why I got jealous then. Like really jealous?” Alex asked, voice a bit rougher than usual. Miles shaked his head, slightly speechless. To which Alex said huskily “Cause I wanted you all to myself.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Cause I wanted you all to myself.” Alex said huskily. Miles’ eyes nearly rolled to the back of his skull. “Fucking hell Alex!” He attacked Al’s lips, now overcome with a hunger for the boy.  
Alex switched their positions since Miles was still on top of him. When Alex was lying on Mi, he unbuttoned Mi’s lovely cheetah print shirt and started kissing his collar bone. Miles moaned approvingly and tugged at Al’s hair, messing up his carefully gelled quiff.  
Alex couldn’t care less about his hair at the moment, he was too busy covering Miles in love bites, claiming him as his own.  
Miles looked down to see the trail of red spots Alex had created. Alex traced them slowly with his tongue as Miles looked on. When Alex looked up to meet Miles’ eyes, Miles noticed how dilated his pupils were, god he looked sexy.   
Miles sat them up a bit more, letting Alex wrap his legs around his waist as he pulled Alex closer to suck on his neck, determined to mark him like he had marked him. Miles found a particular sensitive spot on his neck which made Alex squirm and bit down, coaxing a low growl out of the man. He licked the barely visible teeth marks and moved up to kiss Alex just under his ear.  
“Hmm, Mi..” Alex moaned softly, turning his head to give Miles more space. His hands found their way to Mi’s shirt, sliding it of the guitarist’s shoulders and proceeded to throw it on the floor. Miles licked and bit Al’s earlobe as he unbuttoned the other man’s shirt, also being quick to dispose it.  
“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Miles whispered and admired Al’s half naked body for a while. “Wait ‘till you see the rest.” Alex winked and grinded down with his hips. Miles had to grin at that and said “Come here you.” Pulling him in for a deep kiss, he loved how eager Alex was.  
Miles snuck his hand between the two of them and tried to unzip Al’s trousers. “Need some help?” Alex asked. “No no love, let me do the work.” Miles said and with some regret he lifted Alex of him. He kicked his shoes of and took his own trousers off before turning his attention back to Alex, who now lied seductively on the bed, propped up on his elbows.  
Miles grinned and took a hold of his zipper, dragging it down slowly, never breaking eye contact. “Tease.” Alex said, not being very patient, his cock was begging for attention. “Oh this isn’t teasing.” Miles said as he removed Al’s trousers. “This is teasing.” Miles said, palming Al’s dick through his boxers and kissing his inner thigh. Alex let out a noise which lingered between annoyance and pleasure.  
Miles continued with his teasing kisses, he had now targeted the skin just above the waistband of Al’s boxers, near his hipbone. “Mi.. Please.” Alex whined. Miles eventually took pity on Alex and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down and throwing them on the floor.   
Alex felt Mi’s breath on his dick, he could barely contain himself from bucking up. He pleadingly looked down, begging him to stop the teasing. Miles locked eyes with Alex just before he licked his whole length and then took the head in his mouth. Alex threw his head back, eyes closed, and stroked Mi’s hair, encouraging him to continue.  
Miles slowly took him in deeper and put his tongue to good use, he could hear Alex loved it from the noises he made, could feel him coming undone right there and then. “Oh fuck Miles” He moaned. Miles gave him more one good suck before moving up and snogging Alex, refraining him from complaining for a moment.  
“Uh, why did you stop?” Alex asked, a bit out of breath. “Cause I have other plans for you.” Miles said, grin plastered on his face but soon fading as he continued “I’m a very possessive man myself you know. I plan on having you, right here, right now.” Alex’ eyes grew big at the statement, he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words to do so.  
Miles figured that if Alex had any objections he would have said so, so he dragged Al’s bottom lip down with his index finger. “Open up love.” He asked sweetly, a big contrast to the deep and lust-filled voice he had used before. Alex complied in both meaning of the sentence, he took Miles’ finger in his mouth and opened his legs, letting Miles lie between them. “That’s a good boy.” Miles coaxed, rewarding Alex in a way by grinding down on Al’s sensitive dick.  
“Take of your pants” Alex said before continuing to suck on Mi’s finger. He rapidly tugged them down and let out a moan when he continued his grinding, it felt so much better now. “Fuck you look hot.” Miles commented, slipping another finger inside Alex’ mouth. “Now, I want you to imagine you’re sucking on me cock.” Miles licked the man’s earlobe as he whispered the words in his ear.  
Alex moaned from deep within his throat, turning Miles on even more, if that was even possible. He eagerly sucked Mi’s fingers in deeper and bucked his hips up. Apparently Alex had a thing for dirty talk. So that’s exactly what Miles did.  
“You’d just love having me cock down your throat now wouldn’t you? Having me fuck your mouth and come all over your face.” With closed eyes, Alex moaned and nodded. “Well perhaps another time.” Miles said as he took back his now wet fingers. Alex opened his eyes and was about to say something but Miles stopped him by saying “Hush.” And then snogging the hell out of him so Alex forgot whatever it was he even wanted to say.  
Miles lifted himself of Alex a bit and Alex opened his legs as far as he could, giving Miles all the space he wanted. Alex gasped, breaking the kiss, when he felt Miles slowly entering him. “Shhh baby it’s only me, relax.” Miles whispered trying to make Alex less tense.  
And it worked, Alex relaxed and Miles could push in another finger. “That’s good, just relax.” Miles said as he pushed further inside. Alex was whimpering slightly because of the unfamiliar feeling. Miles tried to comfort him somehow by kissing him slowly. But then Miles brushed against Al’s prostate and Alex full on moaned in Miles’ mouth.   
“Let’s try that again shall we.” Miles grinned, once again making Alex moan loudly. “Oh fuck Miles.. Keep going.” Alex said, breathing heavily. Miles loved what he saw, Alex all out if breath underneath him, moaning and squirming under his touch.  
But then Miles pulled his fingers out, much to the dismay of Alex. Miles quickly took Al’s hand, licked a couple of his fingers and said “You keep yourself entertained while I get the lube.” He got of the bed, located his boxers, put them on and headed for the door. “Oh and don’t you dare come while I’m away.” He warned before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.  
Alex just laid there for a while, taken aback by the sudden movements. It didn’t take him long though before he started fucking himself on his fingers, hoping Miles would return soon.  
\---  
Miles was quick to retrieve the bottle of lube from his room and was on his way back to Al’s room. As he turned a corner he nearly bumped into someone. And that someone was Matt.  
“Miles?” Matt asked confused. “Oh uh, hey Matt.” Miles said awkwardly, he was naked apart from his boxers, in the middle of the hallway nonetheless. Matt looked at the state of Miles and at what he was holding in his hand. He also noticed the way he nervously glanced at Al’s hotel room door. Owww.  
A smile crept up on Matt’s face. “I see you two made up then? Or is the making up still ongoing?” he asked, pointing out Miles’ obvious boner. Miles blushed.  
“Well go on then, I’m not stopping you.” Matt said, excusing Miles. “Thanks mate.” Miles said quietly as he hurried back to Al’s room.   
Matt laughed some more and said to himself “I fucking knew it.” Before entering his own room.  
\---  
Miles’ embarrassment soon vanished when he locked the door behind him and took in the sight before him. Alex moaning and panting as he fingered himself, he was so gorgeous. Miles quickly stepped out of his boxers and got back on the bed. “Miss me?” Miles asked cheekily. “Very.” Alex managed to spit out, his voice all messed up.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Miles growled as he got between Alex’ legs again and removed Al’s hand, pinning both of them over his head. Alex panted and watched Miles with wide eyes.  
Miles popped the bottle open and smeared some of the liquid on his dick. “Ready for it?” Miles asked. Alex nodded quickly.  
Miles pushed in rather roughly but still careful enough so it didn’t actually hurt Alex. Both moaned in unison. “Oh fuck Al..” Miles moaned. Alex curved his back and groaned. He wanted to pull Miles closer but his hands were held down and in a way that turned him on immensely.   
Miles moved and pushed deeper, looking for that spot that made Alex moan so deliciously. It took him some time but suddenly Alex screamed out “Miles!” That was Miles’ cue to start speeding up his pace.   
“Oh fuck Miles.. Deeper.” Alex begged. Miles complied as best as he could, making his thrusts more forceful. “Oh yes, oh Miles..” At this point Alex was rambling words Miles could barely understand.  
“You’re such a slut you know that Alex?” Miles kept up with the dirty talk. He had complete control over Alex right now, he was at his mercy and Miles absolutely loved it. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you won’t even remember your name.” Miles said and removed his hand from Al’s wrists to grip his hips and thrust into him faster.  
Al’s moans could barely keep up with the pace Miles was fucking him at. “Mi.. Please..” He struggled to form the words but Miles understood. His fingers curled around the base of Al’s dick and started pumping in the same pace he was pounding into him, really fucking fast.  
“Moan for me baby.” Miles whispered in his ear. Alex gave up on trying to restrain the volume of his moaning completely. Mouth hanging open, he moaned loud and high with every thrust and pull Miles gave him.  
Al’s moans were more beautiful than any sound Miles ever heard. Mi’s moves were becoming hurried and less coordinated, he was close, both were.  
Alex pulled Miles closer, their foreheads pressed together, mouths hanging open and heavily breathing in the others mouth without connecting their lips.  
They intensely stared in each other’s eyes and with one more hard thrust they both came. Muffling their noises with a deep kiss and trying to make their orgasm last as long as it could by slowly riding it out.  
When they came down from their heights they slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other through hazy eyes.  
Still trying to catch their breath, Miles got of Alex and lay down next to him, never breaking their eye contact. “Promise me you won’t get jealous ever again, there is no one to be jealous of.” Miles asked. When Alex didn’t reply Miles said “There’s only you Alex.” “Really?” Alex asked, his doubt could be heard through his voice. “Yes Alex, really. And don’t you dare think otherwise.” Miles said and kissed him sweetly.  
“I love you Mi.” Alex said softly. Miles smiled and said “I love you too Al.”  
They closed their eyes and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
\---  
In the room next door Matt grunted as he was finally able to take the pillow of his head. He suspected things would get noisy but he never imagined that Alex would be such a moaner. He made a mental note to tease the fuck out of him the next day.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the mentioned interview (which actually happened and I highly recommend) just copy the link. http://jim.be/interview-miles-kane


End file.
